Beyond Two Ways
by Alyssa Heloise
Summary: "No se puede mirar siempre hacia el futuro, ni tampoco anclarse en el pasado. Lo importante es el presente." Fácil en teoría, pero difícil en la práctica cuando los fantasmas del pasado persiguen no solo al presente, sino que oscurecen el futuro. ¿Destino o azar? Minerva piensa que es el destino. Akkarin jamás será capaz de encontrar la auténtica respuesta. AU. OC-Centric.


**Disclaimer: No poseo nada del universo de One Piece. Solo los OC y toda la información AU que pueda encontrarse.**

**¡ATENCIÓN! Esta historia es completamente AU a partir del arco Sabaody, pero siguiendo el universo One Piece (piratas, Gol D. Roger y tal), ya que se cambian varias cosas del canon original. El grueso importante empezará a partir de entonces, tal vez sea una larga introducción (la historia real no empieza hasta el arco de Sabaody), pero ruego que le deis una oportunidad. Es la manera de introducir a los OC lentamente y sin apremiar, para que tengan solidez.**

**Será una historia que mezcla muchos géneros, pero se centrará en la Aventura/Hurt/Confort, por cosas que ya descubriréis más adelante. En cuanto a romance... tengo previsto que vaya surgiendo poco a poco, pero ¿parejas previstas? ¡Ni idea, hahaha! Lo dejo según el camino de la historia, sin restricciones. Así aumenta también el suspense(?).**

**Nota 1: Esta historia tendrá una introducción larga de varios capítulos para presentar a los OC, puesto que será OC céntrica. Al principio permanecerán con Luffy, pero como miembros temporales (similar a Vivi).**

**Nota 2: Al principio, seguirá bastante el canon original hasta Marine Ford. El único cambio importante en alguna de las sagas, es la de Skypiea (que se hará una pequeña saga para que se muestren los principales cambios). A partir de ahí, será completamente AU.**

**Nota 3: Habrán saltos temporales, puesto que no me gusta re-escribir cosas del manga/anime a no ser que sean importantes. Por ello, el principio tendrá saltos temporales (de sagas sobretodo) que siempre me aseguraré de especificar, ya sea dentro de la propia historia como por fuera.**

**Nota 4: La historia está pensada para estar dividida en tres partes, donde estarán los saltos temporales importantes. Hasta entonces, la historia tratará de ser lo más lineal posible.**

**Nota 5 (y última): A pesar de ser una historia que gira alrededor de OC's, se ha tratado de adaptar al canon. Por ello, es posible que alguno de los OC tengan más importancia que algunos PJ canon, al igual que otros no tendrán apenas (serán meros secundarios o rellenos). Aun con ello, he intentado que sean lo más bien construidos posible y no se conviertan en meros Mary Sues.**

* * *

**Preludio**

La mañana estaba siendo demasiado calurosa, incluso para aquellos residentes que ya estaban acostumbrados a las temperaturas extremas del desierto de Arabasta. A pesar de ello, todos habían partido ya desde el despuntar del sol hacia los pozos y su tiendas, dispuestos a dar vida una vez más al pueblo portuario de Aljoh. Aunque no era tan grande como la capital Arubarna, su economía era fructífera gracias a la localización geográfica en la que se encontraba y la población se había exponenciado el doble después de la tragedia en el incendio de Jain, el pueblo vecino. Los pocos supervivientes que lograron salir, minvados a no más de un tercio, habían pasado a formar parte de los aljoreños ante la amabilidad de los mismos. No obstante, no destacaba entre los demás pequeños pueblos costeros del reino; situado tan alejado de la ciudad principal de la costa, Nanohana, y con Erumalu a más de dos semanas de camino a pie, nadie reparaba en él a no ser que fuese específicamente allí por la cantidad de comercios que se veían involucrados en la ganadería y la agricultura.

Era hora punta en el pueblo, con el sol en su más álgida posición. Quizá fuese la una, si no se tenía la precisión de un reloj. Las tiendas y paradas de los comerciantes rebosaban de vida, ajetreadas con el ir y venir de los afanados clientes. Cuando uno parecía terminar de atender a un cliente, otros tres salían reclamando su atención por interés en un producto u otro, o simplemente saber dónde se encontraba el tenderete de la panadería, entre otros. Aquellos que, sin embargo, no se dedicaban al comercio directamente se encontraban en los campos o en los barcos, dedicándose a contribuir en la economía gracias a las materias primas que obtenían. Así, nadie en el pequeño pueblo quedaba exento de trabajo que ayudase en su prosperidad, pero tampoco permitía que nadie muriese de hambre si contribuía en el desarrollo del pequeño pueblo alejado de las grandes metrópolis.

A pesar de su lejanía de las ciudades, cerca de la casa del alcalde se había edificado una pequeña escuela. En ella, todos los niños acudían a partir de los cuatro años no sólo para aprender las nociones básicas que Riela y Minra, la profesoras que se encargaban de la escuela, les enseñaban. La lección de ese día era de historia, impartida por la profesora más joven, aunque como siempre ocurría con los niños más pequeños e inquietos que acudían allí, más que una lección sobre el pasado de Arabasta parecía que los infantes habían logrado embaucar a la joven profesora para hacerla irse por las ramas. Ahora, la lección consistía en contar pequeñas historias que, si bien sí tenían que ver con la historia del país, parecían más cuentos que cualquier otra cosa. No estaba presente la misma seriedad que envolvía las duras lecciones que solían impartir las dos profesoras.

—¡Señorita Minra! ¡Señorita Minra! —la vocecilla aguda de uno de los niños, el cual se puso en pie mientras agitaba la mano para hacerse notar por encima de las otras ocho cabezas que había delante de él cubriéndolo. El niño, que no podría tener más de siete años, clavó su mirada en la profesora—. ¿Y por qué no se sabe cómo ardió Jahil? ¿No estaba usted entre los que sobrevivieron?

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente. Minra volteó hacia donde había escuchado la voz, esperando haber acertado. Por suerte, su cabello castaño no molestaba cuando debía encontrar la ubicación de una voz, gracias a su incapacidad para ver cualquier cosa. Vivía en la plena oscuridad desde hacía tanto tiempo, que encontraba también una tontería mantener su cabello largo. Era más cómodo que quedase por encima de los hombros, y más con el calor que sofocaba todo el año a Arabasta.

—¡Chika, no hagas ese tipo de preguntas a la señorita! —una niña pelirroja reprendió al muchacho, dándole un ligero golpe con sus pequeñas manos para darle énfasis a sus palabras. Sin embargo, ocasionó que el silencio se rompiera, habiendo poco después un murmullo de curiosidad suscitado por la pregunta.

—No, no. Está bien, Arya. Es una bendición que sean lo suficientemente curiosos como para querer saber más. —respondió Minra, esbozando una dulce sonrisa. Se notaba que los infantes apreciaban a su maestra, a pesar de que la curiosidad les ganaba—. Pero no, no recuerdo mucho del incendio. Las quemaduras en los ojos me hicieron desmayarme antes, pero seguramente no fue más que un pequeño accidente.

Su voz había sonado algo forzada y ella lo sabía, pero los niños no dijeron nada. Se notaba que no era un tema cómodo para ella, así que lo dejaron estar. No obstante, una serie de risillas sacudieron la pequeña sala repleta de personas.

—¡Está mirando donde no es otra vez, señorita Minra! —exclamó una nueva voz, de otro de los niños.

Arya se levantó y le tomó la mano, ayudándola a girarse hacia donde estaban Chika y los otros. Una nueva tanda de risas sacudieron la habitación, pero rápidamente Arya les gruñó, fulminándolos con la mirada.

—En vez de reíros, deberíais ser más considerados. ¿Os gustaría que en vez de ayudarnos, se rieran porque nuestra profesora es ciega? ¿Eh? —gruñó la niña a la defensiva aunque sabía que sus compañeros no lo habían hecho con maldad.

Uno de los niños hizo un mohín, incapaz de quedarse callado—. Pero no es nuestra culpa el tener curiosidad por su cicatriz en los ojos…

—¡Es de mal gusto! —siseó Arya de vuelta.

Minra, viendo venir una posible disputa en medio de su turno en la escuela, prefirió intervenir a tiempo—. Los dos, ya basta. —la orden estaba implícita por el tono usado: serio y severo, aunque sin levantar la voz.

De nuevo, las risas cesaron por completo y hubo varias miradas de arrepentimiento entre los niños, mientras que Minra únicamente se echó a reír con suavidad, para nada afectada por ello. Hacía mucho tiempo ya que el tema de su ceguera había dejado de resultarle algo vergonzoso o tabú. Negando un par de veces, le restó importancia haciendo un gesto de desaire con su diestra, teniendo la otra atrapada por la pequeña infante.

—Tranquila, Arya, no pasa nada. Ahora, vuelve a tu sitio y sigamos con la lección, que bastante nos hemos entretenido ya. —su voz tomó un matiz más diligente, obteniendo la seriedad característica de alguien que rondaba la mediana edad. Ella, sin embargo, aún estaba en su pleno apogeo de juventud, y a pesar de la madurez que emanaba, seguía resultando chocante que una mujer delicada y joven pudiese emanar tal aura de sabiduría—. ¡Y vosotros, niños, ya basta de tanta cháchara! Ah, he vuelto a irme por las ramas…

Los cuchicheos y murmullos cesaron, pudiendo así Minra retomar el control de la clase y, de una vez, terminar la lección sobre el reinado en Arubarna en la actualidad, haciendo especial énfasis en cuanto llegaron al actual rey, Cobra. Fue justo cuando estaban a punto de llegar al complicado estado político actual en el que se encontraba el reino, cuando el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta atrajo la atención de todos. Una anciana de severas facciones entró, sostenida por un bastón negro de madera. Era Riela, la otra profesora y dueña de la pequeña escuela de Aljoh. Eso solo significaba una cosa: la clase había terminado.

—Vuestros padres ya están aquí para recogeros, pequeños. No los hagáis esperar. —como si de una señal se tratase, todos los niños se levantaron con un estrépito y ruido importante, balbuceando palabras inconexas de felicidad en algunos casos, y gritando despedidas hacia Minra antes de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

La anciana negó varias veces con la cabeza mientras los niños pasaban por la misma puerta en la que estaba apoyada, observándolos hasta que Arya y Chika, los últimos de ellos, se despidieron de ambas profesoras con efusividad contagiosa. Una sonrisa se deslizó por los finos labios de la mujer, y al volverse hacia Minra, se percató de que esta también sonreía cálidamente.

Estos niños serán tu perdición algún día Minerva, tenlo por seguro. —Riela no dudó en burlarse de su joven aprendiz al darse cuenta de la mueca de esta al escuchar su nombre y no su apodo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí al pasar—. Solo llevas una semana y ya todos parecen adorarte como si fueras la misma diosa de la sabiduría.

Minra soltó una carcajada, ayudándose de esta ahora que no había más sonido que el que ambas hacían para localizar la silla cercana a ella y sentarse—. Es que tú los asustas, no haces más que reprenderlos cuando hablan de más.

—Y así me evito el irme por las ramas, señorita. —espetó tajante, sin mirar a la chica a sabiendas de que no serviría de nada cualquier tipo de expresión corporal con ella. Se había dado cuenta de cómo los niños lograban torearla a tal punto en que más que una lección, su aprendiz parecía la misma cuenta-cuentos que cuando empezó a codearse con la gente del pueblo—. Aún tienes mucho que aprender.

Minra no dijo nada, pero asintió exhalando un pequeño suspiro que desarmó por completo a la severa anciana. A pesar de que esta era dura y estricta a primera vista, aquella muchacha lograba cruzar sus defensas desde que la había tomado bajo su ala, con solo siete años y una fea quemadura en sus ojos que le había arrebatado su visión. Minerva había sido una de las pocas supervivientes al incendio de Jahin, considerado una catástrofe sin explicación más allá de que había sido un accidente. Pero ella sabía más, al igual que los pocos mercaderes que habían ayudado a dar cobijo a los refugiados. Había sido algo deliberado, una manera de ocultar el paso de un par de barcos marines con una corrupción importante.

Minerva se lo había contado todo, con el tiempo. Al principio fue una chica inaccesible, con severos problemas de confianza hacia cualquiera que se le acercara. Ni siquiera había salido de casa durante largo tiempo, y a ella había tardado años en cogerle la suficiente confianza como para hablarle de su pasado. Carcomida por la tragedia de Jahil, su vida había sido fraguada y sus sueños infantiles como el ver mundo, hundidos por la quemadura de sus ojos. Apenas estaba abriéndose ahora, trece años después, para tratar de superar su arraigado miedo hacia las personas y el inhóspito exterior, según ella. A Riela le había parecido que los niños podrían ser la mejor manera de introducirla poco a poco a la vida cotidiana del pueblo, dándose cuenta de que desde la tragedia, Minerva jamás sería alguien capaz de grandes cambios bruscos en su amada rutina. Debían hacerse lentamente, o ella volvería a cerrarse, huyendo del temor a un dolor que estaba en su pasado traumático. Era algo pesado y difícil, pero parecía que estaba dando sus frutos.

Y ahora debía perturbar la paz de su pequeña aprendiz para su desgracia, porque la noticia que tenía que darle le interesaría.

—He oído que vuelven a buscarte por los pueblos, esta vez una tal Nico Robin. Se encuentra ahora mismo en el ayuntamiento. —Riela tomó nota de que Minra se tensaba instantáneamente al saber que, de nuevo, otra persona estaba buscándola. Llevaba años ocurriendo, desde que un mercader ambulante había difundido un rumor sobre ella, o bajo el nombre de Minerva Lothirien—. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Minra meditó la respuesta, tanteando las posibilidades. Era instintivo alejar a quienes le buscaban, pues no quería que nadie supiera de ella, menos aún de lla habilidad que un mercader había tergiversado con la simple intención de aumentar sus ganancias en el mercado. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que la buscaba una mujer sola y más aún, conocida por su recompensa en todo el mundo. Exhaló lentamente, tratando así de calmarse, y habló con voz temblorosa—. Deja que nos encuentre.

Haciendo un pequeño sonido como afirmativa, ya que la muchacha no podría verla asentir, Riela procedió a recordarle que pasara antes por el mercado para comprar un par de barras de pan para la comida, y se despidió con un simple "nos vemos en casa, muchacha".

Con otro suspiro, Minra simplemente hizo un par de chasquidos con su lengua y, guiada por el eco, pudo recoger las cosas que tenía sobre la mesa con algo de torpeza añadida. La noticia había socavado su ánimo por completo, dejándola con una mezcla de temor y nerviosismo. ¿Qué querría Nico Robin de ella? Si quería algo que tuviese que ver con sus poderes, solo esperaba que la decepción que fuese a llevarse no llegara al punto de que quisiera matarlos. Era, después de todo, una forajida.

* * *

Había tenido que pasar por el mercado solo terminar las clases, una vez Riela cerró la escuela. Ahora, finalmente, por fin estaba bajo la seguridad y comodidad que las cuatro paredes con techo podrían insuflar. Ese era, para Minerva, el santuario que la resguardaba de lo desconocido a pesar de vivir desde hacía tiempo en ese pueblo.

Mientras dejaba sobre la mesa una bolsa con dos barras de pan, Minra escuchó pasos fuera de la casa que paulatinamente se hacían más audibles. Alzó la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua un par de veces y rodeando tras ello la pequeña mesa redonda justo en el momento en que oyó la puerta abrirse con un chasquido metálico por las bisagras oxidadas que jamás habían recibido suficiente atención como para ser cambiadas.

—Ya estoy de vuelta, Minerva. —escuchó la voz rasposa de la anciana acercarse más, pero no fue eso lo que atrajo su atención. Se había dado cuenta de que la cantidad de pasos que se escuchaban coincidían con los de dos personas, no solamente una. Y eso la tensó de golpe, más aún cuando un par de chasquidos más le verificaron su conjetura—. Pasa muchacha, como si estuvieras en tu casa. —Riela suspiró y negó un par de veces, dejando que la otra persona, una mujer de tez tostada y cabello negro, entrase para poder así cerrar la puerta con rapidez, frenando la entrada al calor desértico del mediodía. Esta tenía su mirada ya fija en Minra, con una sonrisa en sus facciones que la hacían parecer incluso amable—. Y te traigo a Nico Robin.

La afirmación de la anciana hizo su efecto: Minra pareció perder el color en su rostro de golpe. Riela no solo había dicho su nombre real en vez del apodo con el que se daba a conocer, sino que además había traído a la mujer que la estaba buscando. Por unas horas había albergado la tenue esperanza de que desistiría por no encontrarla y, entonces, se marcharía sin más y lo más importante, sin encontrarla.

Ahora esa esperanza había sido rota en pedazos y lanzada a las oscuras aguas del Grand Line.

—¿Es usted la señorita Minerva Lothirien? —la voz de la mujer era suave, aparentemente carente de cualquier tipo de malicia. Difería mucho de lo que se imaginaba, ya que apostaba a que aquella mujer la había venido a buscar con fines o egoístas, o codiciosos. Asintió con rigidez, mirando hacia el marco de la puerta a pesar de que su atención estaba centrada en ella. Robin simplemente sonrió, percatándose con rapidez de su falta de visión.— Mi nombre es Nico Robin, arqueóloga. Es un placer conocerla después de varios meses buscándola.

Robin analizó a la muchacha que tenía delante, comparándola con la imagen mental que le habían construido los rumores; no había ni una exuberante melena similar al cielo nocturno, ni ojos tan blancos como estrellas, ni tampoco una alta mujer similar a una diosa de ensueño.

Lo que tenía delante era a una muchacha delgada y con un notorio pecho, sin destacar demasiado entre la multitud de arabastenses salvo por sus rasgos, no propios de alguien del desierto sino más bien mestizo, y cabello moreno al igual que su tez que incluso dentro de la casa quedaban parcialmente ocultos por la túnica blanca que llevaba puesta. No resaltaba, exceptuando su cicatriz facial. Lo único que parecía aproximarse un poco a la descripción que llevaba en mente, eran los ojos albinos con la mirada perdida y la piel ligeramente quemada alrededor de ellos que le afirmaba un hecho sorpresivo: la muchacha estaba ciega.

La arqueóloga no tuvo tiempo en profundizar más aún su escrutinio, puesto que la muchacha pareció girar abruptamente en su busca, frunciendo el ceño. Robin sonrió fugazmente ante el hallazgo nuevo: le costaba ubicar a las personas.

—Creo que Riela ya ha dicho que sí, lo soy. —musitó con una ligera aspereza en su voz, tratando de conservar una amabilidad que no se correspondía con su necesidad de esconderse. Le agobiaba saberse descubierta y más aún, acorralada sin poder huir de las preguntas que siempre había evitado—. Por favor, llámeme Minra.

—Como desee, señorita Minra. —respondió Robin, sin faltar en educación. Aun así, no fue suficiente para aplacar a la chica, quien inspiró profundamente para calmar su turbación interna—. Estuve recorriendo los pueblos cercanos a Nanohan-...

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —Minerva no fue tan paciente, interrumpiendo con brusquedad las palabras de la joven mientras miraba hacia la silla vacía al otro lado de donde se encontraban Robin y Riela, pensando que tal vez estaban ahí. Era fácil darse cuenta de su rechazo hacia la visitante, pues prácticamente podían leerse sus emociones en el rostro descubierto de la morena intentando parecer segura.

Aquella chica no la quería cerca, y parecía desear su pronta marcha. Lástima que no fuese a cumplir con sus deseos.

—He venido a causa de ciertos rumores que corren sobre ti —expuso con un tono amable y sin dudar en tutear, muy diferente al trato hosco y formal que Minerva había usado al dirigírsele. Notó que la chica parecía no sorprenderse ante ello, con lo que procedió a continuar—, rumores que te adjudican el título de "clarividente" que puede verlo todo. Estoy interesada en saber si esos rumores son ciertos.

Contundente y directa, pensó Minerva. Desde luego, la mujer no se paraba a dar rodeos. Sin embargo, el mero hecho de confirmar sus intenciones la hizo suspirar, sintiendo que su temor se deshacía lentamente. Si eso era todo lo que quería…

Se iba a llevar una decepción.

—¿"Verlo todo"? Debo informarle, señorita Robin, que hizo su búsqueda para nada. Los rumores son infundados. —respondió esta vez con algo más de suavidad. Tanteó la mesa donde había dejado el pan hasta hallar el borde, y siguiendo el contorno de la misma, avanzó hasta que sus rodillas chocaron contra algo sólido: la silla. Sonriendo apenas, tomó cuidadosamente asiento en la misma, y su mirada perdida estaba dirigida hacia el frente a pesar de estar dirigida a la persona que estaba a su derecha.

Robin no pareció verse afectada por sus palabras, con una expresión amable prácticamente imperturbable—. ¿Infundados?

—Más bien tergiversados, muchacha. —fue la primera vez desde su llegada que Riela intervenía en la conversación de ambas muchachas, aclarando las palabras de la menor con su voz cascada y marchita con los años. Había aprovechado para traer un par de cestas con frutas, colocando una de ellas en la mesa de Robin y posteriormente, dirigiéndose hacia la de Minerva para hacer lo mismo—. A la gente le gusta exagerar las cosas, sobretodo si son sobre dones algo… especiales.

A pesar de esperarse una respuesta similar, la arqueóloga se abstuvo a esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Definitivamente, habían confirmado sus sospechas: aquella chica tenía "algo" especial que había iniciado los rumores. Sabía que estos podrían haber sido, como la muchacha anteriormente dijo, infundados. Sin embargo, ahora le habían confirmado que habían sido creados por alguna cosa que estaba más allá de simples habladurías.

Ahora solo tenía que encontrar la manera de lograr conocer ese algo que trataba encarecidamente de ocultarle. Y parecía que la anciana estaba dispuesta a ayudarle en ello.

—Entonces eso quiere decir que no he venido en vano. Me gustaría saber más sobre esos extraños poderes que tanto han fascinado a varios mercaderes. —expuso sin el menor titubeo Robin; total, si estas se negaban rotundamente a hablar en algún momento y creía necesario usar algún "pequeño" método intimidatorio para hacerles hablar, no dudaría en hacerlo. Por lo general, le gustaba simplemente llegar a la gente pacíficamente, pero desde sus pequeños asuntos pendientes con Crocodile tenía menos que perder bajo su estela. Le interesaba disponer de la muchacha vidente—. Si no es problema alguno, claro está.

La anciana no pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, comprando sus palabras como si nada y únicamente negó reiteradas veces con su cabeza bajo el pretexto de "que molestia ni que narices, muchacha" farfullado por lo bajo. La chica permaneció impasible y tensa en su silla sin la mínima intención de mediar palabra alguna con ella, muy diferente al constante diatriba de palabras que Riela soltaba. Parecía que costaría más hacerla entrar en un estado de confort y que vomitase la información que deseaba.

Robin se levantó de la silla, y esto no sólo atrajo la atención de Riela, quien arqueó una ceja con la mirada confusa, sino que Minerva se tensó instantáneamente al notar movimiento adicional en aquella invitada. Sin borrar su sonrisa, la morena de piel tomó el respaldo de la silla para así poder moverla sin problema alguno, y se acercó hasta la muchacha. Dejó la silla encarada a esta, y se recostó como si ahora la vidente pudiese realmente mirarla de frente. Lástima; aquella ceguera estaba resultando un absoluto problema para ganarse la confianza de la muchacha si no podía valerse de sonrisas o miradas cómplices, las mismas con las que se había ganado a la anciana.

—No voy a decírselo a nadie. Solo quiero saber sobre tus… "poderes" para encontrar un objeto, nada más. —habló lo más sincera que pudo, diciéndole una verdad a medias para intentar comprarla así. No era mentira, puesto que el Poneglyph era en sí un "objeto" material, pero eso era algo que la chica no tenía porqué saber aún. Tomó ambas manos de la muchacha, en un intento de que el contacto físico fuese a ayudarla.

Craso error.

Minerva abrió los ojos enormemente, dejando al descubierto sus albinos irises que a pesar de tener la mirada normalmente perdida y vidriosa, ahora estaban siendo anegados por el pánico. Bruscamente se deshizo del contacto de manos, como si le quemasen. Estaba lejos de la realidad, aunque el miedo había hecho que se encogiera en la silla como si se tratase de un pequeño animal acorralado, sorprendiendo a Robin quien se echó hacia atrás por la impresión. No se lo esperaba en lo más mínimo—. ¡N-No me toque! ¡Aléjese!

—Tranquila, Minra, tranquila… —a pesar de la atmósfera que tranquilamente podía cortarse con un cuchillo por su tensión, la abuela parecía inmune o ajena a ello, puesto que se acercó a la chica asustada y encogida con un ademán protector. Al estar a su lado, sus manos se apoyaron en sus hombros mientras le repetía las palabras una y otra vez cerca de su oído, y Robin fue testigo de cómo iba deshaciéndose de la tensión progresivamente hasta calmarse. Incluso más que cuando había aparecido inicialmente en su casa—. No es un enemigo, Minra. Puedes contarle sobre ello, no te hará nada.

—Es un pirata. —escupió las palabras como si fuesen veneno, pero su expresión corporal indicaba que se encontraba mucho mejor que al principio, cuando Robin había hecho acto de presencia.

El rostro enjuto de la anciana se contrajo con un ceño fruncido y los labios formando una tensa línea recta antes de tomar la palabra—. El señor Crocodile también lo es, y todos le veneramos por ser un héroe en Arabasta. Ya basta de prejuicios mujerzuela, y usa un poco de tu cerebro que para algo te lo he entrenado. Esta muchacha no nos quiere hacer daño, así que un poco más de respeto hacia los invitados. —parecía que Minerva estaba a punto de interrumpir la diatriba de Riela, pero esta última fue más audaz y le dio un pequeño golpe con sus dedos en la boca para mantenerla callada—. ¡Y no me contestes! Por mucho que no soportes que te toquen sin más, no es excusa para tu comportamiento para con ella.

—Creo que tengo derecho a decidir a quién le cuento mi vida… —masculló entre dientes en poco más que un murmullo.

Fue suficiente para que Riela lo escuchase y la fulminase con la mirada. No necesitó que Minerva la vierna; el hecho de estar tomando sus hombros con una fuerza considerable para su edad fue suficiente para hacerle llegar el mensaje: le había oído.

—Y por eso es que no tienes ni un solo amigo. —fue contundente y cruel, suficiente para que a Minerva le afligiera, quien se limitó a descender el rostro junto a su mirada—. Si te anclas en el pasado, los fantasmas que te persiguen jamás desaparecerán.

Minerva tensó la mandíbula, e incluso tuvo que morderse la cara interna de su mejilla para no contestar. La última sentencia la había turbado, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo ni tan siquiera a sí misma. Odiaba las reprimendas, más aún cuando ella se sentía más que justificada para hacerlo. Además, Riela había sido quien la había traído a casa sin su consentimiento. Ella había dejado claro que dejase que la buscaran, pero bajo ningún concepto había dicho que Riela fuese a buscarla para traerla. La enervaba.

Sí, aún sentía pequeños fogonazos de ira al recordar que Riela la había traído sin su consentimiento por un rumor que involucraba solo a Minerva. Al menos, hasta que un mareo la sacudió, turbándola de repente y haciéndole perder la noción de su entorno fugazmente.

Robin permanecía en silencio, contemplando la escena entre ambas féminas con un ápice de curiosidad. Parecía que momentáneamente su presencia había sido olvidada para dar paso a un regaño a la chica. No le molestaba, aunque hubiese preferido no ser ignorada de tal manera cuando no había tenido apenas respuestas a sus preguntas.

Un suspiro atrajo su atención, volteando hacia la muchacha invidente sin hacer el mínimo indicio de impaciencia, y notó que esta parecía estar recuperándose de un mareo. Minerva había levantado la cabeza de nuevo, y a pesar de su sutil palidez, el rostro no ocultaba la resignación que sentía. Robin se percató de ello, divertida. Esa chica era un libro abierto.

—Señorita Robin, yo de usted, me levantaría de la silla ahora mismo. —la voz de la muchacha salió cansada, atrapando por sorpresa a la nombrada—. Solo le aviso.

—¿Por qué deber-! —iba a cuestionarla cuando con un crujido, la silla se desplomó tras romperse la unión entre la pata trasera y el asiento, demantelándose toda por el peso de la arqueóloga. Esta ahogó un pequeño grito sorpresivo, cayendo al suelo con una mezcla de sorpresa, impresión y shock. No se había esperado en lo más mínimo aquello. No, era otra cosa.

No se había esperado el que ella lo hubiera dicho y luego ocurriera.

«Así que rumores infundados.» Ese fue el pensamiento instantáneo de Robin, absteniéndose a sacarlo a la luz dado que su escepticismo aún estaba sumido por la duda. Aún recordaba las palabras de Riela: habían sido tergiversados, pero la muchacha poseía algo especial que había llamado la atención lo suficiente como para suscitar aquel tipo de rumores.

Mientras trataba de incorporarse y enderezarse, la anciana se perdió por el marco de la puerta, dejándolas a ambas solas. Minerva tenía la cabeza dirigida hacia Robin, esta vez sin equivocaciones, debido al estruendo causado por la madera rota y la caída. No había el mínimo atisbo de preocupación, ni tampoco se mostraba a la defensiva. Sus labios estaban formando una tensa línea, como si tratase de encontrar primero las palabras en su cabeza y ordenarlas en el orden idóneo antes de proferir palabra alguna. La morena no dijo nada, dejándole su tiempo para hablar.

—Eso… Eso que ha pasado, es lo único que encontrará. —Minerva se abofeteó mentalmente tras escucharse; estaba segura que el rostro de la invitada sería una pura muestra de confusión. Robin únicamente la miraba expectante, esperando a que continuara. Era muy distinto a lo que pensaba Minerva—. Solo puedo ver pequeñas cosas que ocurrirán en el futuro. A veces, ni eso, ocurren en el mismo momento en que las veo. Son visiones banales, de hechos cotidianos. —explicó con más detalle, a pesar de sentirse incómoda compartiendo dicha información con la extraña que la había estado buscando. Aun así: ¿no sería mejor decirle la verdad, para que se marchase antes?— Si lo que buscaba era alguien que pudiese tener visiones importantes, sobre hechos intrascendentes y que pudiera ver más allá de las barreras del tiempo, ha perdido el tiempo buscándome. Nunca fui entrenada para ver más allá. —no se dio cuenta de que había hablado más de la cuenta, exponiendo a la luz algo clave que Robin al instante notó. No interrumpió, dejando que siguiera con sus palabras. Tal vez volviera a cometer el mismo desliz de irse de la lengua—. No soy más que una profesora de historia con algunas peculiaridades.

—Pero ya es más de lo que planeaba encontrar de antemano. —contestó Robin con una sonrisa taimada, ahora que nadie se encontraba en la sala salvo ellas dos.

—¿Disculpe?

—Venía concienciada de antemano que no encontraría nada aquí, ni siquiera tenía seguridad de que existiera esa vidente tan poderosa. —recalcó Robin, quedándose de pie para evitar alguna que otra catástrofe más con el mobiliario. Suficiente fue la silla para demostrarle que las condiciones de vida en aquella casa eran bastante modestas y humildes—. Pero ha sido toda una sorpresa ver que al menos, hay una parte de verdad en ello. Existe una vidente.

Minerva únicamente suspiró—. Con lo que puedo hacer, es lo mismo que no tener nada especial.

—Yo no lo veo así. —añadió rápidamente la arqueóloga, valiéndose una mueca de confusión por parte de la invidente.

—¿Por qué..?

—¿Qué por qué insisto aún a pesar de lo que dices? —completó Robin, riendo suavemente tras concluir la pregunta de la menor—. No es porque dude de tus palabras, si eso es lo que crees.

De nuevo, aquella respuesta no parecía suficiente como para comprar a Minra, quien frunció el ceño—. ¿Entonces qué es?

—Antes mencionaste que nunca fuiste entrenada. Eso quiere decir que hay una manera de lograr que sean más… útiles. ¿Me equivoco? —Robin observó cómo la joven pasaba de estar medianamente relajada, a tensarse nuevamente de golpe. Seguía sin fiarse de ella, por lo visto. Minerva no respondió, solo mordiéndose el labio inferior y pensando que la pregunta era más bien una retórica—. Yo podría tratar de ayudarte en ello, si tú me ayudas a mi para encontrar algo.

—¿Cómo sé que puedo fiarme de usted y que lo que afirma, es verdad? —cuestionó con lentitud, con la sospecha a flor de piel.

Robin únicamente se acercó de nuevo a ella, esta vez tomando sus manos con más lentitud que antes. La sintió tensarse bruscamente bajo su tacto, incómoda, pero esta vez no reaccionó con la misma violencia que antes. Era una buena señal—. Mi interés por la historia me ha dado algunos conocimientos sobre tu… condición especial. Y tú, siendo conocedora de la historia, sabrás de la existencia de los Poneglyphs. ¿Estarías dispuesta a ayudarme con ellos, a cambio de mi conocimiento sobre Groverth?

Fue solo escuchar aquel nombre, que Robin supo algo: se había ganado toda la atención y curiosidad de la muchacha.

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo de la introducción! Debo admitir que hacía mucho que no escribía y no estoy acostumbrada al formato de "fanfic" (me extiendo demasiado y esto es un fragmento del documento original ;_;), pero esta es una historia que espero que guste tanto como a mi me divierte escribirla.**

**Estaba en un dilema: no sabía a cual de los dos OC introducir con el prólogo, y además, me estaba saliendo demasiado extenso. Tenía miedo de introducir demasiado... súbitamente a Minerva, pero tampoco quería introducir al otro OC puesto llega más tarde en el canon, así que preferí hacerlo de manera más leve: tomándose su tiempo. Creo que será la parte más mortífera el introducirla, ya que escribirla se me está haciendo duro. **

**¡Aquí os presento al primero de los OC: Minerva! Intentaré que sea más leve su introducción, pero de los dos personajes, es la más tranquila y suave de llevar.**

**El próximo capítulo concluirá el arco de Arabasta donde se involucra a Minerva.**

**Acepto desde halagos hasta críticas constructivas, puesto que sinceramente: las necesito. Estoy oxidada.**

**¡Muchas gracias! **


End file.
